


Morgue

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [71]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Humor, Misunderstandings, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Velma finds something unexpected in Daphne's purse during an investigation.





	Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of what to do for these two, but then something popped up when I was rereading some comics. Meant to just be a silly teasing fic. Thanks for reading! Any thoughts/comments appreciated! :)

 

071\. Morgue

*

"Daphne, where did you put the talcum powder?" Velma asks impatiently, once peering through her magnifying glass to the scene of the crime, now staring right into Daphne's _flawless_ , pale pores.

The other girl doesn't break from staring critically into her own reflection mirrored by the facility's sink. She hand-waves idly to her violet, designer purse.

It's a stern, _Velma_ frown, but Daphne is capable of noticing multiple things at once, and adapting.

A screeching, outraged noise unlike anything she's ever heard before escapes Velma's mouth. Daphne finally glances away, jolting as if startled and pressing a hand firmly over her heart.

The bestacled and plain-looking girl jerks her hand out of Daphne's purse as if burned.

"What is _THAT—_?"

Daphne takes back her purse reluctantly, looking inside with a one eye squinting, begging whatever deity is listening for it to be _no_ _spiders_.

After another long moment, she lets out a scoffing, high laugh. "Velma, there's _nothing_ in—"

" _NOTHING_!?" Velma's hand wretches back the purse, holding it wide-open to reveal the pistol sitting in between an array of lipsticks and credit cards. "Why do you need _THAT—_?!" Velma yells.

"Will you keep your voice _down_ , before all of the bad guys find us?" the other girl demands loudly, resisting the urge to pout in the face of Velma's extreme anger. Daphne pulls the realistic, silver gun out carelessly, twirling it round so the muzzle points to Velma. "You're _overreacting—_ see—"

She pulls the trigger with a _click_! much to Velma's absolute horror. It sprays a dribble of cool water onto the burnt orange, fuzzy sweater and onto the lenses of Velma's unnecessarily large glasses.

" _JINKIES_!" Velma stares down at herself, her eyes widening as it registers. " _Y-you_ … you shot me," she whines, her brows furrowing.

Daphne shrugs wordlessly, grinning.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
